


Worried About You

by Sheridoodle



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Argo keene is a reckless man, It's maplekeene if you squint, M/M, Quarantine babbles, Worry, oh my god they were roommates, patching up wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheridoodle/pseuds/Sheridoodle
Summary: Fitzroy Maplecourt had only truly felt nauseous a few times in his life. He was up in the middle of the night. He needed some water, it was really that simple. But something was different tonight. Argonaut Keene, one of Fitzroy’s two sidekicks, had snuck out of the pair’s shared room and was approaching the window. He unlocked the window, climbed up onto the windowsill, and jumped out.Fitzroy knew Argo had been sneaking out before they moved rooms, but he had assumed that since they relocated to nicer quarters, he had stopped. Fitzroy wanted to trust Argo, but the blue boy apparently had a secret so big he had to avoid his friends to cover it up. Did Argo not trust him? What else was Argo hiding? And why did he care about what Argo was doing so much?(In which a certain rogue sneaks out, comes back worse for wear, and gets patched by a magically charged emotional disaster.)
Relationships: Argo Keene & Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	Worried About You

Fitzroy Maplecourt had only truly felt nauseous a few times in his life. The first was when he quite literally catfished his teacher and was pretty much immediately kicked out of Clyde Knight’s Night Knight school. That gut-punch of failure, of feeling like the one direction he had in life was just punted out of his hands and had shattered on the floor, made him feel like throwing up for weeks. The second time was when “Hieronymous Wiggenstaff” had offered him the move to the Villain track. The conflict Fitzroy faced for days after his decision made him feel so dang guilty about possibly disappointing his mother that he felt like he couldn’t eat or “sleep” comfortably for days. The third was right now.

Fitzroy was up in the middle of the night. He needed some water, it was really that simple. But something was different tonight. Through some killer intuition, he managed to very stealthily hide when he heard the door to his sidekick’s room open. (Nat 20 baby!) He ducked under the shadowed table and peered through the backs of one of the chairs. Through there, he could see exactly what was happening.

Argonaut Keene, one of Fitzroy’s two sidekicks, had snuck out of the pair’s shared room and was approaching the window. He looked around cautiously, making sure no one was there. He didn’t seem to notice Fitzroy in his hiding spot. So, with quick work, he unlocked the window, climbed up onto the windowsill, and jumped out, closing his exit behind him.

It took Fitzroy a while to collect himself and come out from under the table. He knew Argo had been sneaking out before they moved rooms, but he had assumed that since they relocated to nicer quarters, he had stopped. He assumed Argo’s reason for sneaking out beforehand was a lover Argo had found, but ever since the confession about his distant lover he wrote to, that line of logic made no sense. 

Argo’s still hiding something from Fitzroy, and that made him feel awful.

In the back of his mind, Fitzroy wanted to trust Argo, but the blue boy apparently had a secret so big he had to avoid his friends to cover it up. It made Fitzroy think: Did Argo not trust him? That made him feel even worse. What could Fitzroy have possibly done to make Argo not trust him? What else was Argo hiding? And why did he care about what Argo was doing so much?

By now, he was pacing, thoughts filling his head. None of those thoughts were the idea of going back to sleep. He needed to stay up and have a stern chat with Argo when he snuck back in.

Fitzroy drank a glass of water to distract himself, but his stomach relentlessly churned in an awful mixture of guilt, panic, stress, anger, and confusion. He didn’t like it one bit. 

After what felt like hours, but was actually like 45 minutes, of Fitzroy standing at the table, waiting and wallowing, he heard the window practically slam back open. Fitzroy’s head snapped up to see who was entering and there, he saw Argo, straddling the windowsill. 

Argo didn’t look too good. He was practically beaten to a pulp. He had big, red gashes and smaller cuts littering his body with blood spilling out that looked a tad bluer than human or elf blood. He was all bruised up, and Fitzroy swore he could see the beginnings of a black eye. He was panting, and every breath he took seemed labored and a bit painful. And most notably of all, he was staring right back at Fitzroy with an expression he had ever seen on the man: the expression of a man who’s been caught. 

“Holy shit. Fitzroy, I can explain-” Argo clambered as he scurried back into the window and closed it behind him. 

That’s all Fitzroy would have wanted around 15 seconds ago: an explanation. But seeing Argo so beaten up, so completely wrecked, all of that anger and need for an explanation shrunk away, masked by a feeling he didn’t want to admit the name of. He felt his magic start to surge under his skin, but he quelled it. Even still, it felt like tendrils of vines were slinking around under his skin, waiting to lash out. Fitzroy pointed at a chair next to the common table and simply said 

“Just sit down. Please. You can explain later” 

Argo’s eyes widened, and even Fitzroy could say he was impressed at his own directness. He usually rambled and stumbled over his words in front of many people, but this felt different. This felt urgent. Maybe it was his magic talking. Argo obliged. He hobbled his way over to the chair and sat down with a pained groan. He stood up and quickly started rustling through the drawers, pulling out bandages and various medical liquids with unnecessarily long names. Fitzroy knew nothing about healing and medicine, but he’d be damned if he let Argo go to bed like that. Fitzroy went to work, trying his best to emulate what he had seen over the years when people patched him up.

“Why’re ya up so late, Fitz?” Argo asked, breaking the tense silence between the two. “It’s gotta be a little after midnight by this point…”

“It’s Fitzroy…” Fitzroy grumbled as he continued to wipe down, disinfect, and seal Argo’s gashes. “I was up getting water and saw you sneak out. I suppose I could be asking you the same thing.”

“It’s… really, it was nothin’ Fitzroy.” Fitzroy looked up at Argo to see him looking away and biting his lip. There was VERY obviously something he wasn’t telling him. 

“Well it was obviously something if you’re this wrecked, Argo... You’re keeping secrets again,” he said, ripping a bandage off of the roll and wrapping Argo’s leg up. Argo was clenching his jaw. Whether it was from pain or something else, Fitzroy couldn’t tell.

“Fitz, I-” he corrected himself, “Fitzroy, I promise I would tell ya if I could but I can’t. I’m like, legally obligated to keep everything I do a secret.” Argo was shaking a little.

“Well that’s not terrifying at all!” Fitzroy whisper-shouted, moving up Argo to start on the wounds on the boy’s arms. He pursed his lips in annoyance. Argo was his sidekick and roommate, why the hell couldn’t he just tell him! “For all I know, I could be healing someone whose super secret main goal is to get us all… I dunno, killed or something.” 

“What?” Argo looked up at Fitzroy and furrowed his eyebrows, almost offended. “What the hell would make you think that I’m trying to secretly kill ya?” 

“Well are you?” Fitzroy said, standing over Argo, looking him straight in the eye. He tried to be as intimidating as possible. That drive for information was slowly creeping back up over him again. 

“No! Fitzroy, I literally told them that if what I was doing harmed you, I would leave!” Argo said, standing up and planting his foot to the floor. Then, his eyes quickly widened and he snapped his mouth closed. He hastily sat back down and put his head in his hands. He had said way too much. “Shit…”

Fitzroy backed up slightly at Argo’s sudden outburst and stood in stunned silence. He had learned a few things.   
1\. Argo was sneaking out to do some mysterious work for someone.  
2\. He’s not allowed to talk about it with anyone.  
3\. He vowed to leave if they hurt Fitzroy.

It took Fitzroy a few seconds to collect himself. This job seemed really important, if Argo was willing to break school policy and sneak out after curfew. But he said he’d stop if it hurt Fitzroy. That made Fitzroy’s heart flutter a bit, to know he was more important than Argo’s secret missions. When he came back to his senses, the room was quiet. Argo’s face was still in his hands. His leg bounced, and Fitzroy could practically feel the anxiety rolling off of him in waves. 

“What did they make you do that got you so… dumped on like this?” Fitzroy said softly, vaguely gesturing to Argo. Perhaps it would be best to steer the subject away a little bit. Fitzroy didn’t like seeing Argo so scared. Argo looked up, confused for a second. 

“Ohhh,” he said when he got it. “You mean the cuts and bruises? Oh don’t worry about it, happens all the time!” He said, waving it off. He almost sounded slightly chipper. Perhaps he was trying to not make Fitzroy panic too much. But that just made Fitzroy panic more. 

“Wait wait, what? What do you mean this happens all the time? Do you always come back here all beaten up?” He asked, approaching Argo once more. 

“Well, not always! Sometimes I escape unscathed, but most’a the time I get a little roughed up out there. I just patch up and it’s usually better in a few days. It’s nothing to worry about, really, I promise ya Fitz.” He reassured, reaching out a hand to comfort the boy. 

Fitzroy felt the magic again, this time more powerful. It seemed to push against his restrictions, and he could feel it winning. Argo had been getting beaten up practically night after night and he didn’t tell anyone! Argo was quite competent, he knew, but for some reason he still felt… some kind of way when thinking about Argo out there alone and wounded. Gods, this feeling over Argo getting hurt had only happened once before, in the hospital. Something in the pit of his gut seemed to snap, but he didn’t quite notice it. 

“Argo, t-that’s not okay, you can’t keep getting hurt like this,” he lectured. Magic slowly poured out through his words. “What if you get knocked unconscious or something?”

“Uh- Fitzroy?-”

“No, Argo, it’s my turn to talk now. You need to stop being so reckless, no matter if it’s a secret spy mission or a regular battle. I seriously think-”

“Fitz, damn it, look!” Argo pointed to the floor. Fitzroy did look this time, expecting to see some scary bug or something. Instead, he saw his feet… that weren’t on the floor. He was in a rage and he was... levitating. 

“Oh shoot!” He said, trying to release the spell off of himself, but it didn’t work. This was one of those times where he had to wait it out. He was starting to float dangerously close to the ceiling. 

Argo stood up as fast as possible, reached out, and grabbed Fitzroy’s hand, holding him steadily in the air. Apparently, he was strong enough to keep him buoyant instead of being whisked away into the air himself.

“It’s alright Fitz, I got ya. I-I’ll promise to stop being so reckless if it’ll get you down from up there,” Argo said. “I’m sorry… I didn’t realize I worried ya so much.”

“Neither did I,” Fitzroy whispered. He’d been worried about Argo. “Yeah, that’d be pretty cool if you could do that.”

“Alright then.” He puffed out his chest, clearly being preformative. “Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, I promise to try to stop getting hurt so much.”

Fitzroy felt his worry deflate, and with it, the wild magic that was making him levitate. The thoughts of Argo getting hurt to the point of no return while he was alone out there subsided at the promise. He sighed as his feet touched the floor, a small smile on his face.

“Thanks, Argo.”

“Of course, Fitzroy.”

They stood there in silence for a minute, Fitzroy’s hand nested comfortably in Argo’s, just looking at each other in the moonlight. An understanding passed between them. Maybe it was trust. Maybe it was friendship. Perhaps it was a promise to not bring this up in the morning. No matter what it was, it was laced with a little something extra neither of them could put a name to. 

“I didn’t realize you cared so much about your sidekicks, Mister Villainous Thunderman. You’re going a little soft there.” Argo jabbed with a characteristic wink. The moment was lost, Argo was back to himself. Fitzroy pouted, pulling his hand back to his side.

“I’m going to make you clean your own face if you keep this up, Argo,” Fitzroy threatened.

“Fine, fine!” Argo put his hands up in surrender and sat back down to let Fitzroy finish up. And he did, letting a peaceful silence fall over them this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear goodness, my creative juices seem to be running low these days, so I apologize if this seems wildly out of character. I promise I attempted to proofread, lmao.
> 
> Also, halfway through writing this, I saw a tumblr prompt with literally the exact same premise as what I was writing so I apologize if you've seen this idea before.


End file.
